nicthicfandomcom-20200214-history
The Magic Roundabout (2020 film)/Credits
Here are the credits for ''The Magic Roundabout'''' (2013). Opening Credits '''TriStar Pictures' and FilmDistrict present in association with NicThic Productions and NicThic Cinemation Studios a Bonne Pioche production THE MAGIC ROUNDABOUT Closing Credits First Part of the Credits Directed by Thurop Van Orman Screenplay by Butch Hartman Produced by D.A. Nichols Abbey Thickson Executive Producers Yves Darondeau Jake Eberts Butch Hartman Matt Landon Christophe Lioud Cameron McCracken Emmanuel Priou Peter Schlessel Music by Howard Shore Mark Thomas Edited by Mathliu Morfin Costume Designer TBA Visual Effects Supervisor TBA Director Of Photography TBA Head of Story TBA Head of Layout TBA Head of Animation TBA Daniel Tay Kylie Minogue Jon Stewart Johnathan Freeman Alex Kingston William H. Macy Chevy Chase Whoopi Goldberg Jimmy Fallon Natt Wolf Bill Hader Ian McKelllen Kevin Smith Eric Robinson and Heidi Brook Myers Cast Additional Voices Ava Acres Steve Alterman Emily Anderson Erica Beck Bob Bergen Catherine Cavadini John Cygan Brian T. Delaney Sandra Dickinson Melissa Disney Chris Edgerly Cory Edwards Teresa Gallagher Pamela Hayden Wendy Hoffman Ashley Johnson John Kassir John Krasinski Raquel Lee Chloe Looper Yuri Lowenthal Sherry Lynn Danny Mann Mona Marshall Mickie McGowan Julia McIlvaine Breckin Meyer Bryce Papenbrook Paige Pollack Jan Rabson Della Saba Kerry Shale Marilyn Tokuda Kari Wahlgren Frank Welker Scott Whyte Debra Wilson Adam Wylie Keone Young Story Story Supervisor Christian Garland Story Artists Ian Abando Jack Hsu Elizabeth Ito Jennifer Kluska Denise Koyama Jessica L. Marshall John Norton Editorial Editorial Coordinator Devin O. Anderson Assistant Editorial Coordinator Gordon Clark Editorial Supervisor Justin Danger Shelton Associate Editor Paul Carrera First Assistant Editor Gregory F. Plotts Second Assistant Editors Tony Ferdinand Darrian M. James Additional Editor H. Lee Peterson Visual Development Coming soon! Production Coming soon! NicThic Cinemation Studios Crew Animation Produced by NicThic Cinemation Studios A NicThic Productions Company Animation Director Danielle Lambert Animation Supervisor Tricia Tate Animation Producer Jessica Wilkins Executive Producer Bernard Cruz Supervising Producer Eula Dawson Head of Production Sally Reeves Production Manager Helen Sparks Art Director Beulah Thompson Production Assistants Byron Manning Dixie Meyer Carl Riley Creative Director Harold Cross Head of Business Development Lawrence Tucker Layout Head of Layout Christina Wade Layout Supervisor Colleen Horton Layout Artists Alonzo Bradley Terrance Cooper Bernadette Drake Karla Gordon Chad Hardy Ceclia Hunt Lamar Jacobs Erma Joseph Sonia Nelson Sam Phelps Guadalupe Sims Ebony Warren Pauline Williamson Modeling Modeling Supervisor Jack Shaw Modeling Artists Elroy Blevins Aileen Brenner Cira Carswell Mitsuko Clanton Winford Coles Dell Conroy Dannette Cuellar Bobette David Rosana Dubose Lyn Earle Mathilde Fairley Denese Frizzell Coreen Labbe Elton Lange Patrice Lemke Daren Leroy Renna Lundy Asuncion Manson Krysten Maupin Blondell McWilliams Leslee Means Alonso Michaels Clair Oates Fernande Ott Keiko Pennington Antony Potts Sana Ragan Clare Renner Deeanna Rhea Etsuko Rosas Milissa Stiltner Yasmine Valentin Thomasina Vu Halina Wild Jazmine Wilks Texturing & Rigging Texturing & Rigging Supervisor Dean Herrera Texturing Artists Carola Beverly Mayola Bolt Chantelle Cheek Kathern Dobbins Lawanna Fitzpatrick Jarod Foley Marin Gladney Donny Hancock Deirdre Howerton Lillia Machado Brooks Martel Rutha McLaurin Kecia Myles Agnus Nicholson Lilia Pickett Davis Templeton Laree Treadway Launa Winters Rigging Artists Amie Bair Stephani Batts Asia Bobbitt Alisha Burley Jimmie Coppola Paul Cosby Elly Costello Cinderella Currie Gearldine Guinn Kena Harding Gerry Hazel Rory Hurtado Georgetta Jamison Fabian Kent Brigitte Land Yoshiko Montague Domenica Ngo Marline Nielsen Sam Paulson Justin Roden Fausto Simpkins Tanja Worthy Animation Animation Production Manager Joy Lewis Animators Vernon Armstrong Van Baker Margarita Barton Sam Bass Miriam Blake Karl Brady Ebony Buchanan Shelia Bush Willis Byrd Bridget Cannon Todd Chandler Andy Chapman Billy Cobb Kristy Cook Alexander Copeland Lonnie Cox Craig Cunningham Shirley Curtis Blanche Diaz Kevin Doyle Abraham Drake Bert Fields Alyssa Flowers Darrell Francis Virginia Garner Benny Gibbs Angelina Glover Sherri Gonzales Judith Grant Shane Graves Paul Gray Wade Gutierrez Michael Hale Dana Hansen Jasmine Hart Neil Hawkins Roberto Henry Bernard Hoffman Sheri Holmes Nadine James Willie Keller Lauren Kennedy Margie King Anita Leonard Marvin Little Reginald Lloyd Theodore Love Melody Lyons Lorene Mann Lydia McCarthy Mathew McDonald Israel McGee Tony McLaughlin Nettie Miles Max Mills Alfred Moody Jean Morales Alison Moran Nick Morgan Casey Moss Susie Neal Deborah Newman Eula Norman Kara Norris Christopher Norton Ismael Oliver Carole Ortiz Mary Payne Gabriel Pena Ellen Perry Angelica Peters Ron Poole Douglas Porter Zachary Potter Latoya Powers Evan Price Heidi Ramirez Brittany Ramsey Delores Reyes Amy Rivera Elizabeth Robertson Tomas Rodgers Elvira Ryan Candace Spencer Loretta Stevens Velma Summers Allison Terry Tami Turner Ethel Valdez Dexter Walsh Eduardo Webb Jeff White Danielle Wilkerson Rene Williams Antoinette Wong Background Background Supervisor Hubert Briggs Background Painters Tamiko Bachman Carie Beals Bud Benavides Fernande Boisvert Aron Brannon Edie Bunting Carrol Chen Danika Cloutier Loida Devine Elene Estes Destiny Farrow Tanja Forsyth Letitia Grossman Kaitlyn Harbin Wei Hoang Jerica Logsdon Elfrieda Milner Jazmine Rizzo Letty Vela Ulysses Worth Clean-up Animation Clean-up Supervisor Tasha Adams Key Clean-up Animators Lakeisha Alcorn Kyong Becerra Eartha Carlton Clean-up Animators Tayna Ayres Astrid Bingham Floy Buss Cristi Chu Hildegard Crawley Lahoma Crews Noreen Davies Kimberely Dobbs Olen Gallagher Francisco Gresham Livia Helm Shaunta Hinkle Kum Karr Damaris Lockwood Emilee Lovejoy Sarita Maddox Jame Mares Spring Mercer Lanny Moll Audry Pate Yen Peebles Elise Ragan Venessa Shuler Leanne Tharp Kayleigh Westmoreland Kym Whitfield Callie Wild Marketta Wilks Inbetween Animation Inbetween Supervisor Inez Smith Lead Inbetween Artists Annabel Benner Janessa Bergeron Ericka Dangelo Ryann Dowling Margret Macklin Fumiko Wesley Inbetween Artists Annmarie Alley Dierdre Bronson Sidney Browne Lawana Choi Stephaine Clarkson Chas Clinton Gwyneth Cousins Chi Dickey Candi Dover Kai Duran Louann Duvall Rosia Enriquez Joesph Fay Genie Feliciano Adriene Fielder Zoila Hackney Elfriede Hartmann Jeanie Hinkle Bernadine Kelleher Junie Lattimore Mozelle Lim Arleen Lindstrom Shenita Lundy Dominga Marlow Evia Masters Lakenya Meier Hyun Nettles Chadwick Newkirk Jani Peel Sheba Porterfield Dagny Prather Agatha Still Betsey Strand Mora Teel Bethel Thrasher Iola Trinidad Roselia Woodley Effects Animation Lead Effects Supervisor Sam Soto Effects Supervisor Samantha Collier Effects Animators Paulette Burgess Damon Campbell Levi Cunningham Andrea Lucas Myron Matthews Malcolm Patton Russell Rodriguez Zachary Romero Jennifer Stanley Delbert Sullivan Lighting & Compositing Lighting & Compositing Supervisor Carrie Frazier Lead Lighting & Compositing Artists Vincent Mitchell Marta Schultz Chester Walters Senior Lighting & Compositing Artists Naomi Barnes Sabrina Bowers Walter Coleman Alexander Estrada Phyllis Ingram Christie Price Bryan Santos Lighting & Compositing Artists Antony Alcorn Lenny Atwood Vernice Ayala Marry Banuelos Irina Barnhart Jae Batista Lanny Beyer Carylon Blue Lauretta Boston Ute Cabral Eleonora Canada Vivien Carranza Loraine Carswell Thurman Cochrane Ashanti Cotton Bula Crider Ayesha Delaney Ina Dennison Manual Dobbins Maile Dunlap Renda Ellington Gilda Emmons Cherise Finn Therese Flannery Jann Fulcher Zola Gifford Malinda Goad Dallas Hickson Vanetta Hollingsworth Bernetta Homer Lynsey Houghton Gabriela Hurd Benton Kiefer Bobbie Kroll Tora Kruse Cyndi Ladd Melisa Land Joeann Leal Shiloh Lujan DeAndre Mahoney Lisbeth Mattos Isabelle McMullen Caryl Medeiros German Medrano Magan Mello Thea Milam Leonie Niles Lesley Perryman Shamika Quezada Lynnette Rigsby Ima Romo Aide Russo Dionne Samson Lisha Skinner Mica Springer Salome Stapleton Shirely Stiltner Letisha Streeter Rufina Stubbs Nakita Tackett Maude Thatcher Nada Thorne Temeka Trent Kimberlie Urbina Shanae Vaughan Brady Villalobos Tessa Waggoner Quentin Wang Indira Weller Isis Whitten Taneka Witt Charmaine Witte Curt Woodall Myrl Worley Na Ybarra Rendering Rendering Supervisor Candace Oliver Rendering Artists Gaylene Barron Kaci Branch Maybelle Burt Eleonore Cantu Adalberto Deluca Trista Feliciano Danyell Gainey Shery Gallegos Ernie Galvan Rosena Hairston Eliseo Hannon Inocencia Lewandowski Assunta Monk Sherrill Negron Alyson Nunn Emilee Perreault Asuncion Pringle Chong Raley Mariko Rawlings Vance Shaffer Sol Shrader Young Snell Collene Teague Marya Thomsen Melaine Truitt Digital Production Scene Planners/Compositors Edna Lamb Harriet Peterson Philip Santiago Ink & Paint Artists Katie Armstrong Ora Cortez Walter Fitzgerald Antonio Jimenez Monique Roberts Jeff Stevenson Animation Checker Susie Reynolds Scanners Garry Barker Howard Benson Pamela Cole Pete Copeland Lorene Drake Ronald Fowler Judith Harper Tom Hubbard Ruben Johnson Alma Moran Randolph Newton Herbert Pittman Dana Poole Timothy Simpson Ralph Swanson Technical Support Carole Adams Gwendolyn Alexander Christine Alvarez Maggie Barton Wanda Byrd Clifton Cannon Arlene Edwards Tommie Gomez Lucille Horton Nathaniel Johnston Jan Lamb Marguerite Leonard Eduardo McBride Olive Murphy Brandon Ortega Darnell Todd Conrad Townsend Kerry Webster Deborah Williams Mitchell Willis Production Infrastructure Shari Barber Jason Hampton Kristin Hubbard Steve Jacobs Kelly Lamb Annette Mason Crystal Newton Gerard Nichols Judith Pittman Robin Ray Shelley Reynolds Andy Robbins Cary Roberts Kristopher Rodriquez Raymond Todd Training & Artist Development Brett Brewer Rhonda Gardner Jeannie Garrett Bill Gill Moses Medina Fannie O'Brien Kate Stevens Doug Washington Rick Watts Belinda Wise Artist Management Lisa Blake Sophia Bowen Saul Carroll Kate Casey Vickie Castillo Carrie Diaz Jordan Dixon Claire Douglas Jacquelyn Doyle Anna Ellis Don Figueroa Wayne Hanson Jon Howell Lorraine Jenkins Melanie Jones Tony Lowe Elizabeth Mendoza Jenny Mills Luz Moore Dallas Moran Santiago Owen Renee Stewart Gladys Townsend Gail Willis Jaime Wise Systems Engineering Head of Systems Corey Washington Systems Manager Leroy Patrick Systems Coordinator Randolph Price Systems Engineers Mathew Aguilar Lora Brady Carmen Brock Megan Burton Darrell Carlson Billie Castillo Anita Collins Latoya Fowler Amber Gill Erin Jefferson Kristine Kelley Randal Lucas Jamie Parker Cody Phelps Tracy Reyes Erick Roberts Jeff Steele Shannon Swanson Joanna Watts Senior Management Jack Blair Danielle Cooper Dallas Diaz Jaime Elliott Ross Gibbs Lewis Harmon Shawna Howell Jacqueline Knight Crystal Logan Rick Morales Claudia Roberson Alfred Roy Michelle Sharp Pat Summers Bert Wagner Post Production Coming soon! Sound Coming soon! ADR Loop Group Isabella Acres Newell Alexander Rosemary Alexander Stephen F. Apostolina Eva Bella Blake Bertrand G.K. Bowes Mitch Carter Cam Clarke David Cowgill Jeff Fischer Bridget Hoffman Rif Hutton Christine Lakin Mela Lee Luisa Leschin Hope Levy Scott Menville Edie Mirman Jacqueline Pinol Jim Pirri Juan Pope Allison Roth Michelle Ruff Jadon Sand Warren Sroka Kelly Stables Shane Sweet Marcelo Tubert Claudette Wells Shelby Young Lynnanne Zager Music Coming soon! Soundtrack Credits Soundtrack Available On Milan Records Songs "The Magic Roundabout (Main Theme)" Written by Andrea Remanda and GoldDust Prods. Performed by Kylie Minogue Courtesy of Sony Music Entertainment "Magic" Written by David Paton and William Lyall Performed by Pilot Courtesy of EMI Records Limited All Star The La Las Song "You Really Got Me" Written by Ray Davies Performed by Whoopi Goldberg and Jimmy Fallon Under License from EMI "Put It Together" Written by Michael Bradford, Mack David, and Al Hoffman Lyrics by Michael Bradford and Jerry Livingston Performed by Brooke Allison Background vocals by Brooke Allison and Gina La Piana Produced and Arranged by Michael Bradford Brooke Allison vocals produced by Michael Blakey Strings arranged and conducted by Paul Buckmaster Recorded and mixed by Cary Butler and Frank Wolf Brooke Allison appears courtesy of Inc. Virgin Records America/2K Sounds Anytime You Need a Friend NicThic Cinemation Studios Business Management Indianapolis President D.A. Nichols Vice-President Abbey Thickson Chairman James Sharp Head of Business Affairs Martin Maxwell Head of Technology Dwight Vaughn Director of Production Finance Billie Turner Director of Media Engineering Perry Manning Executive Producer of Special Projects Wesley Joseph Director of Marketing Melvin Strickland Controller Lauren Warren Director of Human Resources Geneva Wong Director of IT and Facilities Clara Rogers Studio Production Manager Anita Dennis Studio Post Production Supervisor Caroline Jensen Executive Assistant Alexander Coleman Production Finance Manager Mabel Weaver Production Finance Analyst Donnie Douglas Production Accountant Lester Sanchez Central Production Coordinator Everett Walton Senior Artist Manager Jorge Vega Artist Management & Recruiting Sophia Carroll Kim Chandler Fred Dawson Technology Support Lee Barber Irving Fowler Caleb Garcia Bridget Larson Gregg McCormick Joe Nguyen Freddie Nunez Alvin Phelps Clayton Powers Jeff Roberts Kyle Summers Wallace Swanson Insight Development Jessie Beck Karla Salazar Media Support & Engineering Erik Campbell Cameron Oliver Sherry Ross Lucy Russell Johanna Walker Temp Sound Editors Nicole Brooks Tanya Burke Facilities Support Angelo Abbott Myra Baldwin Troy Carter Edna Cummings Janice Diaz Cedric Doyle Vicky Garrett Herman Gibson Mae Griffith Rene Gutierrez Brandi Hoffman Gwendolyn Kelly Isaac Martin Marianne Matthews Jeffrey Perez Adam Townsend Theresa Valdez Robert Wright Fort Wayne Production Accountants Stewart Gutierrez Kathy Lamb Production Coordinator Shelley Kelly Executive Coordinator Lori Alvarado Associate Production Coordinator Cathy Jacobs Assistant Producer Samantha Wilkerson Technology Engineer Olive Daniels Lafayette Production Accountant Marvin Mack Production Coordinator Essie Lucas Executive Coordinator Marlene Smith Associate Production Coordinator Jared Butler Assistant Producer Donnie Gordon Technology Engineer Johnathan Dixon South Bend Production Accountants Garry Dennis Russell French Belinda Holmes Production Coordinators Clarence Guzman Edwin Steele Executive Coordinator Elias Miller Associate Production Coordinator Yolanda Christensen Assistant Producer Alexandra Perez Technology Engineer Gilbert Martinez Terre Haute Production Accountants Ian Gill Margarita Horton Donald Perez Don Vasquez Production Coordinator Jody Kim Executive Coordinator Ann Nguyen Associate Production Coordinator Rosa Fields Assistant Producer Chelsea Becker Technology Engineer Ruth French FilmDistrict Distribution LLC Chief Executive Officer Peter Schlessel Chief Operating Officer Adrian Alperovich President of Marketing Christine Birch President of Distribution Jim Orr Executive Vice President of Acquisitions Lia Buman President of Theatrical Distribution Bob Berney NicThic Cinemation Studios Commercial Group Olivia Alvarez Kayla Austin Diane Baker Megan Barrett Anita Benson Jan Bowen Orlando Boyd Marianne Burke Harold Casey Warren Castillo Randall Cole Velma Cross Rogelio Figueroa Samuel Garrett Rochelle George Martin Gross Kristin Hill Marilyn Houston Timmy Hudson Marlene Hunter Gordon Johnson Archie Jones Joshua Sandoval Terence Kelley Derrick Love Bob Mann Conrad McLaughlin Stanley Meyer Lucy Moran Cecelia Mullins Patrick Ray Crystal Reeves Katrina Rodriquez Peter Rogers Ernesto Ross Brittany Russell Evelyn Ryan Lindsey Sharp Jan Stewart Gabriel Sutton Frederick Terry Paula Valdez Ben Watkins Eva Weber Earnest West Josefina Wilkerson Jimmie Wilkins Charlene Wilson Jeffery Wise Sherry Wolfe Copyright 2013 Tristar Pictures Industries Inc. And FilmDistrict Distribution LLC. And NicThic Productions All Rights Reserved Special Thanks Coming soon! Production Babies Coming soon! Final Part of the Credits With The Participation Of Canal NO. 45101 MPAA.jpg IATSE Frozen.png Kodak Motion Picture Film 2001 Logo.jpg Dolby Atmos Frozen.png SDDS 1993 logo In Selected Treatres.png Datasat Lawless.png The Magic Roundabout™ and characters are trademarks of Serge Danot. This is a work of fiction. The characters, incidents, and locations portrayed and the names herein are fictitious, and any similarity to or identification with the location, name, character, or history of any person, product, or entity is entirely coincidental and unintentional. Sony Pictures Entertainment (SPE) and its wholly-owned film divisions did not receive any payment or other consideration for the depiction of tobacco products in this film. TriStar Pictures, FilmDistrict Distribution LLC, and NicThic Productions are the authors of this motion picture for purposes of copyright and other laws. This motion picture is protected pursuant to the provisions of the laws of the United States of American and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication, distribution, or exhibition of this photoplay or any part thereof (including soundtrack) may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. SONY Make Believe TRISTAR PICTURES A TRISTAR PICTURES RELEASE A Sony Pictures Entertainment Company Category:Credits Category:Opening Credits Category:Closing Credits Category:Scrolling Credits Category:NicThic Wiki